The Notebook
by JapanX
Summary: Summary: Yumi (oc) has a secret notebook, which she writes in everyday. What'll happen if The gang finds it and reads it? Who's butt will get kicked? Who knows! well, i do... rated for language


Summary: Yumi (oc) has a secret notebook, which she writes in everyday. What'll happen if The gang finds it and reads it? Who's butt will get kicked? Who knows! well, i do... rated for language

me- hello!

inuyasha- am i in this fanfic?

me- no, you are not. Yumi is though and so am I!!

inuyasha- I could care less about Yumi! Do you know what she did to me one time?

me- As far as i know, it wasn't a good thing, was it?

inuyasha- How do you know?

me- because...TA-DA! Yumi's based on the one and only...ME!

inuyasha- --' should've known...

me- just say your line.

inuyasha- FINE! Mishi does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, for if she did, human existance as we know it would perish. She does not own the three email addresses below,(one belongs to another author. IM SORRY I DIDNT MESSAGE YOU TO ASK BUT I FORGOT YOUR PEN NAME! GOMEN!), Magic Laptops, couches, the sailboat pic, which is off of the simpsons, computers, kitchen tables, blah, blah, blah. BUT she does own her screen name (Deathbyme1134) and grumble YUMI and the notebook, which is real. Oh, and

me- Thank you! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! throws confettii

**The Notebook**

"Whats that" Asked Kuwabara, as he leaned in over Yumi's shoulder. Kurama and Yusuke looked up from their card game.

"A notebook." Yumi replied nonchantly, as she continued to write.

"I know that. I meant whats IN it?"

"Paper."

"C'mon Yumi tell me I can keep a secret."

Yumi closed the notebook.

"First of all Kuwabara, I will not tell you. Second of all, you couldn'y keep a secret if your life depended on it." She stood and walked away from Kuwabara to the armchair and continued to write.

"Aw, c'mon Yumi!"

"no."

"please?"

"no."

"please, please?"

"NO!" came three voices

"Alright, jeez!" said Kuwabara. Yet a very elaboriate plan was forming in his small brain...

An hour or two later

"Hey guys? I'm going out. Bye."

Yumi left her apartment building.

Kuwabara waited a few moments before he got up and went to Yumi's bedroom.

"Kuwabara, what-" started the Kitsune.

"Shhh...don't tell her I'm doing this, OK? She'll kill me."

Yukuke attempted to stifle a laugh but failed.

"she's gonna kill you anyway!"

Kuwabara poked around, looking for the black notebook until he found it, in a wall safe behind a picture of a sailboat.

"Found it guys! It was in a wall safe."

"How'd you find out the code?" asked Yusuke.

"Put in her age. Three to the right,five to the left, and two to the right. It was easy."

Kuwabara plopped onto the couch, Yusuke was behind him, looking over his shoulder, and Kurama, being curious, beside Kuwabara.

"Alright. Here we go." said Kuwabara

Kuwa opened the notebook to the first page to see a very detailed plan to take over the world.

"Wow," said Kurama, "This is very good!"

"Creepy if you ask me." replied Yusuke.

"Did anyone ask you?"

The three turned around, expecting Yumi to bash their skulls in for looking at the sacred notebook. but it was only Hiei.

They let out an incredible sigh of relief.

"What's that?" asked the Krooime.

"It's Yumis secret notebook."

Hiei immediatly sat down on the other side of Kuwabara.

"Hurry and turn the page baka." he said.

The next page was a story about love, Betrayal, and death. They skipped this.

Hiei grabbed the notebook from Kuwa when he reached a drawing of a cat with several knives sticking out from its head.

Lifting it so no one but himself could see the book, he flipped forward a few pages.

Suddenly, he stopped, staring wide-eyed at the page. Thn he gaped, shuddered, dropped the notebook, and left through the window.

"wonder what that was all about." said Yusuke, picking up the fallen notebook. He noticed a small tear on the previous page, but immediatly forgot about it.

Then he saw what was written on _that_ page.

'**I 3 HIEI**'

Yusuke also dropped the notebook and laughed so hard, he cried.

Finally, Kurama finally picked up the notebook and stared at the three words. Well, two words and symbol.

Then there were footsteps.

"Oh, shit!" screamed Yusuke, "She really is gonna kill us when she finds out we saw that!"

Kurama, being as calm natured as he is, took the notebook and walked to Yumis room. A minute later The Kitsune and Yusuke were back at the table, playing cards as if nothing had happened.

Yumi stepped into the apartment.

"Hey guys. Hiei come back yet?"

Kurama spoke first. "He did, but he left again."

"Ah."

Yumi noticed the terrerifyed glances the two were giving each other and herself. She went to her bedroom.

Yumi examined the picture that covered the wall safe.

"Who read my notebook?"

Yusuke nearly had a heart attack, but kept quiet. For the moment.

"I said, Who read my goddammed notebook?"

"N-no one, Yumi. What are you talking about?" Yusuke gave a nervous chuckle.

"Don't screw with me. I'm going to count to three, and if no one tells, I'll bash BOTH OF YOUR FACES IN!"

"1..."

Kurama and Yusuke exchanged glances.

"2.."

Yusuke was about to bolt for the front door when the bathroom door opened, and out came a sniffling, greif-stricken Kuwabara.

"How could you do that to the poor kitty!"

Yumi growled and tackled him. "I told you not to look in there for a good fuckin reason! What else did you see?!"

"Everything up to the point where it said 'I 3 HIEI'!" blurted Yusuke, who almost instantaniously slapped his hands over his mouth.

Yumi left the mutilated Kuwabara and began on Yusuke.

Kurama, who lost every ounce of his calmness during this...carnage...edged against the wall to the front door. Right before he managed to open it, Yumi whirled around and and faced him.

"Not so fast, Fox."

To make a long story short, Kurama bolted.

Unbeknownst to Him, Yumi was right at his heels. She jumped, and witnesses swore they saw her fly a few feet before she landed on Youko; Kurama had switched at the last moment. Yumi grabbed his hair and dragged him back to her apartment.

"I know who you are." said Yumi, coldly. "And if you touch me, you die."

That shup him up. For the moment.

Back at the apartment, the boys had more than one disfigured body part. They were also lying on the floor with tons of lumps on their heads and were swirly eyed.

"Sit."

Youko sat.

He knew Yumi all too well. her shoulder length purple hair and bright pink eyes could fool anyone into thinking she was all nice and girly.

Ha.

Yumi was quite the opposite. She was dark, mysterious, and yes, evil. Even Koenma could hardly control her.

"Now. Turn back to Kurama."

He turned back.

"Now, Kurama. Did you, or did you not read my notebook?"

He gulped. "Yes."

"DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT!"

"Fine, fine. I did."

"very nice."

Yumi turned and walked into the kitchen.

'What the hell...' thought Kurama.

"Hey Yumi, arn't you going to um..." He gulped. "Punish me?"

"You want to be punished?"

"Not really, No."

"Then shut up."

Kurama nodded and went back to the living room and sat down again.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kurama did a half-turn on the couch to see Yumi's computer screen blinking 'YOU'VE GOT MAIL!' icon.

'Maybe I shouldn't...' thought Kurama. But knowing that he was one of the Authoress' favoite person, he took the chance and found himself seated at Yumi's computer chair. He clicked the now bouncing mail icon and three new emails popped up.

The First one:

To: Deathbyme1134 

From: silentskalker 

Subject: re: I KICK ARSE!

-

W/E! possible Luki. But not me. Never me.

-XP haha u SUCK!

Mishi

Kurama raised an eyebrow. 'Ok...' (have you noticed Kurama never finishes his thoughts?)

The Second one:

To: Deathbyme1134 

From: SpOrKyDoRkY 

Subject: re: IT IS I, THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY YUMI!

-

Of course i bow down to the sacred spork-sama! WE ARE NOT WORTHY OF ITS HOLY SOPRKY-NESS!

-Dare you not bow down?

Luki

Yumi appeared from the kitchen and saw Kurama on her computer, looking at her emails.

"a-HEM."

Now it was Kurama's turn to whirl around. He opened his mouth to explain himself when Yumi held up her hand to stop him.

"Your pushing it." She warned before she dissappeared into the kitchen again.

The Third one:

To: Deathbyme1134 

From: 

Subject: re: whats up, shorty?

-

Baka nihigen, you cant beat me!

-Hiei

Kurama logged off of the internet and went to the kitchen. There, at the kitchen table, sat Yumi, and another girl, with dark brown hair to her mid-back in a french braid, whispering contently to each other. Yumi, who's chair was facing the kitchen door, saw Kurama and immediatly stopped whispering. The other girl, getting the hint, turned around and glared at Kurama. He shrank back a bit. Yumi stood and Introduced Kurama to the girl.

"Kurama, this is Mishi. Mishi, Kurama."

"Pleasure to meet you Mishi."

"You too Kurama. Do you know who I am?"

"I'm afraid not..."

"I am the almighty fanfic goddess. Or the author. Whichever you prefer."

"Really?"

"Yah. So tell me. You read Yumi's notebook? And she didn't kill you?"

THWAP!

Yumi smacked Mishi with a nearby...plastic baseball bat.

"Ow, dammit Yumi!"

"Shut up! That was an US personal conversation!"

"You know I can make you jump out of you 6-story high window!" Mishi waved her hand and a laptop appeared.

Yumi shut up, but still shot ugly glares at Mishi. She sat slumped at the table, arms crossed over her chest, in a pout-y kinda way.

"So, anyway, She didn't kill you?"

"Um..." He was debating wheither to tell, and not be one of Yumi's favorites, or not tell and be forced to jump out the window from six stories up.

Jumping would be better.

----------------   
Me: AND thats part 1!!!! did u like it? i hope. or hiei will kill you!

Heie: yah. you keep thinking that.

me: --' RR pweeze! oh yes and i shall update when i get the stories done.


End file.
